character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dio Brando (Canon, Composite)/Sadistic Sleuth
Notes: Credit to Unbacked for a great deal of this information. This profile combined all of DIO's forms into one, so he can use all of his powers in canon or non-canon |-|DIO (Part 3)= |-|Dio Brando (Part 1)= |-|"High Dio"= |-|The World= |-|Heaven Ascension DIO= |-|The World Over Heaven= |-|Ultimate Life DIO (JORGE JOESTAR Novel)= |-|The World Ultimate= |-|The Passion= Summary Dio Brando, or DIO, is the main antagonist of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure parts 1 and 3. Even after his defeat, he haunts the Joestar bloodline. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C. Higher with Blood Absorption. 2-A with Reality Overwrite. High 2-A with his Beyond. Unknown with the Passion Name DIO, Dio Brando, Heaven Ascension DIO, Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 277,777,777,777,777~ Classification:: Vampire, The Ultimate Lifeform, Diety, Stand User, "The Noble One" Powers and Abilities: |-|DIO=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Absorption, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 6), Regeneration (Low-Godly, higher when healing injuries with TWOH), Body Control, Resurrection of others, Biological Manipulation, Transmutation, Ice Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Energy Projection, Acrobatics, Telepathy, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Electricity Manipulation, Corruption, Power Bestowal, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, BFR, Summoning, Aura, Danmaku with knives, Mind Manipulation and Probability Manipulation with the Holy Corpse Holy Manipulation, Petrification, Technopathy, Genius Intelligence, Acid Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Possession, Power Nullification, Reactive Evolution, Shapeshifting, Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Fear Manipulation, Martial Arts, Size Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Resistance to Time Stop, Transmutation, Corruption, Soul Manipulation, and Mind Reading |-|Worlds=All of DIO's powers, Time Stop (For at least an hour, likely far higher), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Non-Physical Interaction, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Creation, Fate Manipulation |-|The Passion=Non-Physical Interaction, Intangibility, Invisibility, Soul Manipulation, Precognition, Clairvoyance |-|Beyond=Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Omnipresence Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Fought of against Kars, both of which survived the destruction of 36 universes, and broke the cube house (a tesseract), and can reset the universe). Higher with Blood Absorption (Can grow vastly stronger when stealing blood and essence from enemies. Multiverse level+ with Reality Overwrite (By using this power, not only did he erase Funny Valentine and his stands across infinite universes, but he also overpowered Tusk Act 4 and Golden Experience Requiem). High Multiverse level+ with his Beyond (The Beyond is - as its name suggest - is beyond all time and space). Unknown with the Passion (Is not used for fighting) Speed: Inaccessible (Fought off against Kars. Both The World Over Heaven and The World Ultimate blitzed Golden Experience Requiem. Defeated Tusk Act 4). Immeasurable with Reality Overwrite (Erased Funny Valentine from infinite universes). Omnipresent with his Beyond (Encompasses all of existence). Immeasurable attack and reaction speed with the Passion (Can view the entirety of history) Lifting Strength: Class M (Comparable to Kars.). Class K with the World Striking Strength: Universal+. Higher with Blood Absorption Durability: Universe level+ (Survived the destruction of the universe 36 times. Tanked hits from Kars). Multiverse level+ with the Holy Corpse parts (The full holy corpse powers up Love Train, which contains infinite universes). Probability hax and his Beyond makes him hard to kill. Stamina: Seemingly Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range, 10 meters with the world, Universal+, Multiversal+, and High Multiversal+ with his powers Standard Equipment: Knives, his stands Intelligence: Despite DIO's arrogance, he has shown to be very skilled in combat. He will do anything to end the fight as quickly as possible, no matter the situation Weaknessess: DIO is arrogant and psychotic, and any damage that is inflicted on his stand will be reflected on him, and vice versa Notable Attacks and Techniques: TBA Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) - Bill's profile (Both where Full power bill was used, DIO had the Holy Corpse Parts and Blood Absorbed, Speed Equalized, Beyond was restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sadistic Sleuth Category:Tier 2